The Life Of A Demon Dragon Boy
by Ebalix
Summary: Elmer, A half dragon half demon, is being raised by Acnologia. Acnologia, being his father, tries to turn him into a killing machine his whole life. But for some reason, Elmer just cant bring himself to kill someone. So one day, Acnologia has had it. He disowns him and leaves him to fend for himself. For 8 years Elmer lives alone, until he meets Fairy Tail... (Rated M for language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get out of here you fucking demon!" said the man as he punched me across the face and kicked me out of his bakery.

I just walked in and asked to buy bread. Well, that's what happens when you are part demon, part dragon. I better head to my dad and tell him i could not get bread for breakfast, man am I going to get it. I walked in to the dark cave that I call my home and saw that my dad was sitting while picking his teeth.

"Good Morning Elmer" he said in an evil and chaotic voice.

"G-Good morning f-father." I said paralyzed in fear.

"Where is the daily bread?" he said in an angered tone.

"I a-asked for bread but they denied me it father."

He stood up and looked at me with rage in his eyes. He picked up his claws and swiped me. I was then sent flying across the cave and hit the wall. I think I dislocated my arm because when I tried to get up I could not move my arm at all.

"You are the son of Acnologia. Not only that but you are also a half demon, you are a being of pure evil. So why did you not kill the wretched human when he denied you?" he said as he glared at me.

I did not answer his question. With anger he took me by the ankle and hanged me upside down.

"I taught you Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic for a reason. That reason is to kill anyone and everyone. If you cannot kill a person then why should i call you my son?"

I looked at him with tears welling up in my eyes. He was infuriated now at the site of me tearing up and threw me out of the cave. I hit a couple of trees and landed on the grass of a forest.

"You are no longer my son. Get out of my sight at once before I kill you." he said in rage.

Doing as I was told I ran as fast as I could through the forest and continued to run. I was crying by now. not from the pain of my arm or my sore back from the trees but the pain of losing my father. I continued to run and never stopped and that was when I started to live my life of solitude.

Eight Years Later

It has been eight years since I was disowned by Acnologia. I am fifteen years old now and have travelled all around Fiore. I do not have a job and live alone. I hide from the public and when I go into a city or town I wear a cloak so that no one will notice me. I was following a trail when I saw a town named magnolia. I decided to check it out and see what it is like, big mistake. I start walking into it when a pink haired teen bumped into me. We both fell and saw that he was probably no more than 2 or 3 years older than me.

I told him "Watch where you fucking going!"

He yelled out "You're the dumbass that can't see with a cloak hanging over your head and looking down!"

I retaliated by glaring at him and said "If you saw me doing that then you should have went and walked around me bitch!"

This is the reason I do not want to get noticed and wear a cloak. I get into a lot of problems and get myself in trouble just by walking into a town.

He yelled out "Well you should watch where your walking prick!"

I was about to punch him and he was about to punch me when two people came out of the blue. one was a scarlet haired woman who grabbed the pink haired teen by the ear and the other was a blonde girl who was putting her hands on my chest trying to hold me back.

The blonde girl said "I am so sorry about him. He can have a big mouth sometimes and an idiot sometimes." as she laughed nervously. the scarlet haired woman was scolding the pink haired teen.

She said "Natsu stop trying to pick fights with people you do not know!" I was really confused at what she said.

Natsu said "I'm not trying to pick a fight" in a matter of factly tone but his facial expression said other wise.

"Oh, then why did you see him and decided to walk directly to him when we were going to the bakery?" The scarlet woman said in an angered state.

"I am sorry, uncle, uncle. okay, you win." Natsu said as she pulled him away by the ear as he cried and bellowed in pain'

The blonde girl said " Oh don't worry about Natsu, he was just really bored and wanted to fight a mage. I am Lucy by the way." I nodded my head and greeted her back.

"I am Elmer." I told her.

"Well hello Elmer, do you live around here?" Lucy said as she smiled "No I just walked into this town not knowing where to go."

"Do you have a job?"

"No" I told her.

"Do you know any magic?"

"I do." I said.

"Perfect, then you could become a mage." Lucy said in an ecstatic tone.

Right after she said that the scarlet haired woman and Natsu came back. She threw Natsu to the ground and said for him to apologize.

"I am sorry for trying to pick a fight with you" Natsu had said.

I sighed at the sight of someone apologizing to me.

"Get up." I said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not used to someone apologizing to me so don't do it. I will forgive you anyway." I'm not used to it because people usually spit on me instead.

"Really?" Natsu said with a questioning look.

"Yeah" I said while rubbing my head at the spot that we bumped into each other. he has a real hard head,

"Okay" Natsu said happily.

"Natsu, I think he should join fairy Tail." Lucy told Natsu

"What do you think Erza?" Natsu said.

So that was the scarlet haired girls name. so the pink headed one is Natsu, the Blondie is Lucy and the red-head is Erza, nailed it.

"Let's introduce him to master" Erza said before I knew it, Erza was dragging me. I did not have a say in the matter. They just took me away.

All I could think about was that my life of seclusion is over, it was a bittersweet feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was still being dragged by Erza. She was talking to Natsu and Lucy about memories. Well I stopped listening when they talked about how they took showers together. I really did not need to hear that. I swear, does she even know the term "too much information?" Well anyway, I assumed we got their because when we got to a strange castle-like building they said "We're here." Heh, talk about a logical fucking guess. Well anyway, we get in and suddenly a strong smell of all kinds of alcoholic drinks super punched me in the face. The fact that i had an enhanced sense of smell did not help either, not by a bit. I quickly got accustomed to the smell of the place though. I was walking in when I heard a yell from Natsu.

"YOOOO!" Natsu yelled out standing on the top of a table. At that moment, every member of Fairy Tail had their eyes on Natsu.

"I got an announcement!" Natsu said

"We got a new member of Fairy Tail" Yelled Natsu with an ecstatic face.

Almost immediately, all the guild members stood up and cheered. all you heard throughout the guild were whoops and hollers. Suddenly an old short man stepped out of his room with a ginger haired man.

"Well it seems we have a new member." Said the short old man.

"Good afternoon, sir" I said trying to be as pilot as possible.

"Now now, no need for formalities."

"Sorry sir."

"Well, what kind of magic do you use son?"

"I use dragon slayer magic."

Immediately everyone started to look around and mutter among themselves.

Natsu, a guy with alot of metal, and a little petite girl with blue hair just started to look at me with wide eyes.

"Is that so? well, that means we have another powerful mage among us. Exactly what kind of dragon slayer magic is it?"

"I-It is calamity dragon slayer magic."

He looked at me with a facial expression that was a mix of shocked, intrigued, and worried.

"May I ask, who trained you it?"

Immediately, a hatred that had been locked away for years sparked inside me. My hand clenched into a fist. A tear strolled down my face and iIran out into the woods. I started to punch trees down, kicking craters into the ground, and headbutting giant boulders. It took Natsu, all of the men of fairy tail and the short old man after he transformed into a giant to restrain me. I immediately blacked out after that. I woke up in a bed in some sort of medical room. I tried to walk and realized I had wounds. I s opened the door and saw every body looked up to see me.

" Are you okay child?" said the short white man.

"Yes, I am fine." I replied.

"Well. I guess i stepped into personal territory with that question didn't I?'"

I looked down in terror as I remembered what happened, I went in a rampage and ripped apart some of the woods. A tear strolled down my face and I looked at him and saw that he had a wounded arm. Also all the men had gashes and bruises. I immediately collapsed and bawled like a baby. I just repeatedly said sorry to everyone. I was in deep sorrow when suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the old white haired man.

"It is okay. I know you had a troubled past. Especially since Acnologia raised you."

I could not say anything and the rest of the guild looked at me in shock and fear. All i could do was look down in agony when Natsu came up to me.

"Well at least you are not evil like Acnologia." Said Natsu with a grin.

Suddenly the whole guild started to laugh. I just thought to myself _how can they just laugh after I hurt them?_


End file.
